Doesn't the Farmer Freak You Out
by AshRB
Summary: Guy meets girl, a destained happily ever after, right? Well,when the farmer Mark moves to ForgetMeNot Valley, Flora gets a feeling that certainly isn't love.


**This was just something I randomly typed up while working on Molly and Mitzi's Magical Melody. It ties in a little bit with that story, but not enough where you would have to read that story to understand this one. I would appreciate it if you read that story as well, though. I'm sorry for any spelling errors.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Harvest Moon or the song _Do I Freak You Out _by Weird Al.**

**Doesn't the Farmer Freak You Out**

Well, what can I say. It was just a regular, normal, boring, scalding, and somewhat annoying day at the digsite the morning good Ol' Mark came to live in our little community of Forget-Me-Not Valley. Carter, my insa...er...my _unbalanced _boss was giving me (Or should I say, _commanding _me on where to dig. The gruff man watched my every move as I timidly, as always, obeyed these orders praying for noon to come quickly so I could escape my underground prison. Why the heck did I choose _this_ to be my career?

"Flora, I TOLD YOU DIG IN THIS LITTLE SQUARE BY THE LEFT CORNER!! NOT THE ONE BY THE RIGHT CORNER!!" Carter yelled in his usual fury.

Who cared? All the stupid, little squares looked the same and there were only like what? Ten of them? Heck, the only reason why my paranoid director let me have my afternoon breaks was so the " the holders of anchient treasures" would reset to their "undug" state, so I would dig in them again.

I quickly glanced at my watch. 11:59 became 12:00 before my eyes.

"SorryCarter,it'snoonsoI'mgoingtotakemybreaknow!" I said all in one breath as I jumped up the stairs of the digsite, breathing a sigh of relief as the rays of the sun hit my face.

Freedom is so sweet.

Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw something wairing white hide behind a tree across the river. I thought nothing of it. It was probley just that crazy scientist guy hiding from Wally because he was caught spying on little Hugh, again.

I began walking down the path that led to Vesta's farm. I was mildly worried when I saw my friend Celia sitting on the fence that protected the crops sighing and looking like some love-sick highschooler. Did Marlin _finally _propose to that poor girl? I walked up to the fence and sat down beside her.

"I take it something good happened today," I stated while pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

A kinda creepy smile appeared on Celia's face.

"Oh yes!" she said, with a higher pitched voice than normal,"You know the farm across the river? Well, the son of the guy who use to run it came today and he's just..." she left the statement hanging in the air, looking more love-sick than before.

"Okay..." I remarked in a scared tone, jumping down from the fence, "I'll just leave you to your gazing..."

I continued down the path and crossed the bridge that you would eventually come across if you were ever to walk down said path. I had barely gone a few paces, when I came opon Muffy who had the exact same expression as Celia. She, however, instead of sitting down and staring out into space, was dancing around in circles singing some love song that I don't really remember the words to.

"New farmer?" I asked, stepping out of the way as the blond spun in my direction.

The barmaid stopped spining." Yep. He's so _dreamy..._" Muffy sighed and continued her excited little dance.

Who uses the word "dreamy" to discribe a crush anymore? Seriusly.

I shook my head, turned right, and started down the path that led to the goddess spring. What guy was good enough to embarrass yourself by dancing around and looking like a fool in public for? This _was _Muffy we were talking about, though. She probley didn't have enough room in her tiny brain to store such information. I actually felt kinda sorry for her. It must be hard to have to be a dumb blond. Always appearing out of nowhere so happy and with a story to tell, only to have people talk about your psychoticness behind your back. Pitifull.

I saw Lumina a few steps ahead of me and ran up to her. It was rare to see the child out this early, something _really _special must have happened today. Her grandmother almost never let her outside the villa. The young girl was a prisoner to the piano, just as I was a prisoner to the digsite.

"Hey, Lumina!" I said cheerfully.

She didn't seem to hear me.

"Lumina? Hello?"

The girl turned her head in the direction of the farm that was up until recentally abandoned and sighed the same way Celia had. Great. Even the _ten-year-old _was in love with this dude! I heard another sigh from behind me and saw Rock, staring at the farm with a distant expresion.

Oh my goddess...

"ROCK!" I yelled with surprise.

He looked away from the farm and turned toward me. "Hey Flora! What is up?!"

"Why were you looking at the farm like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like...Like that!" I pointed at Lumina, who was still in La-la land.

"Oh, Mark, the new guy, showed me a picture of his sister. She looked so..._dreamy..._"

Again, with the dreamy.

"Oh," I said a little embarrassed,"Well, er...good-day!"

Rock was already looking at the farm again. Remembering the white thing, I desided againest going to the spring and turned back in the direction I came. I would have to go back to the digsite in a little while anyhow, and shouldn't be wasting my hour of freedom running into scary acting people. I came to the area where I had ran into Muffy, who had appearintly taken her dancing somewhere else, and sat on one of the benches by the river. The sound of the water was so relaxing. I sat there for a few minutes until I knew I had to get back to the site or else Carter would start having cows and kittens. I got up, turned, and jumped.

There was some dude I had never seen before two-feet away, _staring _at me!

"HEY! You shouldn't sneek up on people like that!" I yelled at him, angery.

He continued to stare at me, unblinking...

"Um...Are you Mark?" I asked. Why didn't he stop staring at me?

He continued to stare at me, unblinking...

"Err...Okay...I've got to be going now..."

I started to walk away, trying so hard to be calm. I was across the bridge when I heard footsteps behind me. I stoped and turned.

He was right behind me, staring, unblinking...

"Don't you have a farm to run?" I asked hopeing he would take the hint and leave me alone.

Yep, he continued to stare at me, not blinking even once.

I began to run. This dude was creepy! Not dreamy, not something to sigh over, just plain, insanely CREEPY! Heck, you should know something's wrong when I run into the digsite and actually look _relieved_.

"Flora, RIGHT ON TIME!" Carter cheerfully yelled, not taking notice of my acting strange. "Hey, WHO"S THAT DUDE BEHIND YOU!"

Sighing, I turned around knowing very well who I would see. Yes-Er-E, there was our farmer friend Mark, his eyes looking strait into mine, eye lids not going down in the motion other wise known as blinking.

"Have you come to help with the dig?" my boss asked the novice farmer. Yeah...He didn't yell that time...He only yells when talking to me...

Mark nodded. He could _nod?_

Thus began three VERY tense hours of my commander commanding me with shouts that would rival that of a teen-age punk rock band, and me having that really scary feeling of being watched.

-

The next day at noon, I exited the digsite like a butterfly escaping it's cacoon. I started walking down the same path I had the day before and saw the same white thing out of the corner of my eye as well. When I came to Vesta's farm Celia was tending the the crops looking and acting much like her normal self. She was humming a merry little tune that made the sunshiny day even more cheery. When I passed, she waved with a smile and I waved back. When I came to the bridge and crossed over it I spied Muffy and Rock talking about their usual gossip, acting quite like themselves. Even though I was still a distance away from the villa, I could hear lovely piano music coming forth from it. Lumina must have gotten back to herself too. Today was perfect so far! I sat on the same bench from the yesterday. Nothing could ruin my day!

Correction. Creepy Mark-Dude could, and guess who was standing there when I got up. He put his hand in his ruck-sack and pulled out a curry. Staring at me still, he handed the food to me.

"Err...Thank-You, Mark..." I said taking the dish. How did the dude know that I liked curry?

I returned to the digsite and as before, Mark followed.

-

And thus became the order of my days, even the rainy ones. At 9:30 I would walk out of my tent and into my workplace, rubbing my eyes with utter exaustion. At 12:00 I would escape said place and catch a glimpse of the still unknown white figure. I would walk my path, sit on my bench, get up to see Mark offering me a curry, walk back to the site, work some more, go to bed, rinse repeat.

One day in the middle of Summer I was walking past Vesta's farm as I normally did, when I saw somebody wairing a blue cap walking toward our little community on the path that leads to Mineral Town. Curius, I stayed put and waited for the figure to come into view. The boy, as was his gender, was holding a map and looking quite lost. Opon seeing me standing there, he called me over and asked if I could help him.

"You see," the boy began when I was in normal hearing range,"My name is Jack. I'm looking for a place called Forget-Me-Not Valley so I can take over a farm that belonged to my Great grandfather, Jack the First! He passed it on to his son Mark, who then passed it on to my Dad, who thus passed it on to me."

"Well, your in Forget-Me-Not Valley," I answered,"but in the wronge time period. You see, the farm is only on it's 2nd generation now."

To prove my case, Mark came walking towards us. He looked at Jack and gave him his "shocked" look.

"Why, it's Grandpa Mark! I always wanted to meet you! Did you have my dad yet! I always wanted to see daddy as a baby!" Jack excitedly exclaimed.

Mark shook his head no and looked at me for a few seconds. He then turned back to Jack and gave him a "Maybe soon..." look.

Oh my goddess...

"No...Just no..."I said to Mark simply,"Have you looked in my diary?You don't even have a _green _heart from me."

Mark gave me an "upset" look and looked at Jack again. I turned around and began to walk away.

"Are you sure sure you can even marry her in this one?" I heard Jack ask the mute farmer.

"I dunno. Worth a shot, right?" came the reply of a voice I had never heard before.

I spun around to face them. "Mark, did you just..._talk_..."I asked surprised.

He just looked at me with a "blank" look, as if he didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Well, I gotta go find a time machine or something! BYE!" and so Jack left.

-

The next day at noon instead of walking my normal agenda, I waited at the opening of the digsite for Mark to come as I knew he would eventually when he didn't see me at the bench. Today, I was going to get some stinkin' answers! I know this dude could talk and was going to have him freakin' amit it already! And why the heck was he courting _me_! I wasn't marrigeable in this game! Maybe I was in DS, but not the Wonderful Lives! And why did my DS counter part know kung-fu when I didn't! Such an ability would be ever so usefull!...

While I was thinking of such matters, I heard the trap I had made spring into action. I quickly turned in the direction of which I had set my device and saw Mark caught in it's net. Mark gave me an "Oh my goddess!" look and then returned to his normal face.

"Today,"I started while walking around the enclosure,"you are gonna talk. _I know you can..._"

"Actually,"a female voice said,"Mark can't talk..."

I looked around for the source of the voice. There was no one around but me and Mark. "Where are you?" I asked the voice, confused.

"You can't see me, Flora, but I can see you. I'm the person playing the game."

"Err...What game?"

"A Wonderful Life, as you were thinking about eariler."

"What does that do with Mark not being able to talk?"

"He's the person I have to control. In lots of games the person you control never talks."

"Then who talked to Jack?"

"Oh, that was me too. I never knew I could do such a good boy voice..."

"If you are a girl, then why are you trying to marry me?"

"Technically, I'm not, Mark is. I thought I'd have him try for you since your the chick most like me, but I didn't know you weren't marrigable in this one like you are in DS."

I looked at Mark's shirt. It was white. Why hadn't it hit me before...

"Last question. Is Mark the person who is always hiding behind a tree at the Goddess Spring around noon?" I asked.

"No. He would be watering the plants a 2nd time around then."

"Okay. Thanks for your time."

I opened the net and let Mark go.

-

A week later, I asked Carter if I could have my break a half hour eariler then normal. After much yelling, he finally gave in. I made it to that little walk-way that leads to the spring at noon exactly. The crazy scientist guy was at the edge of the river, looking at the opening of the digsite, wairing the same expresion Muffy and Celia and all of them had when Mark first moved in.

"Oh, Flora, my goddess..." he sighed into the wind. And then he began to sing...

_Something I can't live without_

_Now the only question with me now..._

_Do I...I do I freak you out..._

"YES! YOU FREAK ME OUT!!" I screamed as I had never screamed before. And then I ran away. I ran away _really, really_ fast...

No wonder the DS me knew Kung-Fu...

**Is _unblinking _even a word? If you're curious, Mark ends up with Muffy. **

**Please review if you feel the urge to.**


End file.
